Diamond and cubic boron nitride (cBN) particles have found widespread use as superabrasives in a variety of abrading and cutting applications. The worldwide consumption of diamond particles currently exceeds 400 metric tons. Common tools which incorporate superabrasive particles include cutting tools, drill bits, circular saws, grinding wheels, lapping belts, polishing pads, and the like. Among diamond superabrasives, saw diamond has the largest particle size at about 18 to 60 mesh, i.e. 1 mm to 0.25 mm. High quality saw diamonds are generally euhedral having fully grown crystallographic faces. Further, high quality saw diamond should have very few defects or inclusions. Standard applications for saw diamonds require high quality diamonds. This is at least partially due to the high impact force encountered during cutting, particularly at high speeds. In contrast, smaller diamond particles, i.e. 60 to 400 mesh or 0.25 mm to 37 μm, such as those used in grinding wheels, create scratches in the surface which gradually removes material from a workpiece. In such grinding applications, the impact force is typically much less than for cutting applications. Thus, commercially satisfactory smaller diamonds can be produced with less concern for flaws and impurities than is generally acceptable for larger diamonds such as saw diamonds.
Superabrasives are typically formed under ultrahigh pressure, e.g., about 5.5 GPa and high temperature, e.g., 1300° C. The worldwide consumption of superabrasives is estimated to be over 600 tons in 2003, with cBN accounting for about 10%. Under ultrahigh pressure conditions during crystal growth, the pressure tends to continually decay due to the volume contraction associated with diamond formation. Further, temperatures within the growth regions can increase due to increases in electrical resistance associated with the diamond formation. Hence, it is very difficult to maintain optimal conditions of pressure and temperature for homogeneous growth of diamond grits. Saw diamond grits are typically grown under ultrahigh pressure over a much longer time, e.g., 40 minutes than that required to grow smaller grinding grits, e.g., about 1 minute. Consequently, saw diamond grits are very difficult to grow, particularly those having high quality. Saw grits with high impact strength are characterized by a euhedral crystal shape and very low inclusions of either metal or graphite. Hence, very tight controls of pressure and temperature are required over extended periods of time to produce high quality diamonds. These difficulties partially account for the abundance of companies which can grow saw grits, while very few companies are capable of growing high grade saw grits having larger sizes.
Typical methods for synthesizing larger high quality diamonds involve ensuring uniformity of raw materials such as graphite and metal catalyst and carefully controlling process temperature and pressures. High pressure high temperature (HPHT) processes used in diamond growth can employ reaction volumes of over 200 cm3. Most often, the graphite to diamond conversion in the reaction volume can be up to about 30%. Unfortunately, typical processes also result in the crystals having external flaws, e.g., rough surfaces, and undesirable inclusions, e.g., metal and carbon inclusions. Therefore, increased costs are incurred in segregating acceptable high strength diamonds from weaker, poor quality diamonds.
One major factor to consider in diamond synthesis of high grade saw diamonds is providing conditions such that nucleation of diamond occurs uniformly and nearly simultaneously. Random nucleation methods typically allow some regions of raw materials to be wasted while other regions are densely packed with diamond crystals having a high percentage of defects. Some diamond synthesis methods have improved nucleation uniformity somewhat; however, during diamond growth local changes in pressure can occur. If heating is accomplished by passing electrical current directly through the reaction cell, then diamond growth can also interfere with the electrical current used to control heating. The results of such interference are non-uniformities and fluctuations in the temperature and pressure gradients across the reaction cell and thus a wide distribution of crystal sizes, crystal shapes, and inclusion levels. Despite these difficulties, by providing highly homogeneous starting materials and carefully controlling process conditions, the volume efficiency of the reaction cell is still typically less than 2 to 3 carats per cubic centimeter. This marginal yield still wastes large amounts of raw materials, reduces production efficiencies, and leaves considerable room for improvement.
Other methods for synthesizing large industrial diamond particles include forming layers of solid disks of graphite and/or catalyst. Diamond nucleation then occurs at the interface between graphite and catalyst layers. However, such materials are intrinsically heterogeneous. For example, the firing temperature for graphite rods that are cut into disks can vary from region to region, thus affecting the microstructure and composition of the disk. Further, during mechanical formation of graphite into a rod, the graphite microstructure can change, e.g., the outer regions exhibit a skin effect during extrusion. As a result, graphite disks tend to have regions which vary in porosity, degree of graphitization, ash content, and the like. Similarly, catalyst disks have varying alloy composition as metal atoms and crystal structure tend to segregate during cooling. Additionally, during extrusion and mechanical forming processes the alloy composition in various regions changes even further. As a result, local concentrations and properties of graphite and catalyst metals can vary by several percent across solid disks. Diamonds grown under such conditions tend to nucleate at different times and experience varying growth rates, thus producing diamonds having a wide size distribution and increasing the number of flawed diamonds due to intergrowth, overgrowth, i.e. fast growth rates, and uneven growth, i.e. asymmetric growth, as shown in FIG. 9.
Recently, efforts have been made in using powdered materials to further increase yields of industrial diamond particles. These methods attempt to uniformly mix graphite and catalyst powders to achieve improved diamond nucleation. However, diamond nucleation still occurs randomly, i.e. broad size distribution, but somewhat uniformly throughout the powder under HPHT conditions, as shown in FIG. 10. Such methods have met with some success and have resulted in improved yields of up to 3 carat/cm3. Further, yields of high quality diamond of specific sizes have also improved up to five times over those achievable using conventional layered disk methods. However, powdered mixture methods can be difficult to control. For example, the density of graphite and metal catalyst materials differ significantly, making uniform mixing very difficult. In addition, powdered mixture methods generally require even more strict control of process conditions than in layered methods.
Therefore, methods which further increase the quality and yields of large diamond particles suitable for commercial use continue to be sought through research and development.